Night Out
by ekaty35
Summary: Hermione and Ginny, best friends, are out on a night of fun and relaxation. It turns into a night they will never forget. Reviews please! Thanks! :)


Hermione glanced up at the door to the bar when two very attractive looking guys walked in. She nudged Ginny, pointing in their direction.

"Now that is something I could get used to looking at everyday" She said over the music blasting through the speakers. Ginny looked toward where her friend was pointing and nodded in agreement.

"I agree. Though I must say that the dark-haired one is much more appealing to me then the ginger." Ginny giggled at her own joke, having flaming red hair herself. Hermione smiled at her.

"And I would rather have the redhead. This is why we are friends." Hermione said simply. Ginny laughed heartily and finished the last of her drink. She had just looked over to say something when their favorite song drowned out the crowd. They grinned at each other.

"Come on, Hermione. There is now way we can miss dancing to this song! Lets go!" Ginny grabbed her hand and led her to the dance floor. A thought tugged at the back of her mind, something about how she couldn't find the beat of a song to save her life, (much to her friends amusement) but the few drinks she had already told her to ignore it.

She spared a quick glance over her shoulder to see the two guys sitting at the bar, in deep conversation about something. Her favorite, the redhead, looked in her direction and their eyes locked. She could see the slow blush that was on her face mirrored in his. She smiled a small, shy smile, then looked away to make sure she didn't trip on her two left feet.

Ginny, having reached the most opportune spot on the dance floor, spun Hermione around and started dancing. She felt a momentary pang of jealousy. Ginny could really move, just enough to catch your eye, but left plenty to the imination. Without thinking, she glanced over at the guys again. Not to her surprise, she saw the black-haired boy openly staring at Ginny. Where did her favorite go? Oh well, she told herself. It's not like she has enough courage to talk to him anyway.

That depressing thought was just forming when she felt the other side of the alcohol kicking in. Ginny grabbed her hand and with that she started dancing. She loved to dance. She knew she probably looked like a flopping fish, but at that moment, she didn't care. Her arms and legs moved in what most people would consider odd ways, not in the typical smooth, sexy way you would expect to see in a bar.

But that didn't stop her from having fun. She moved around their little spot on the floor, laughing and spinning with the music. Soon the two of them were becoming the most watched girls there. Though neither of them noticed. They would find dances to go together, such as "The Shopping Cart", "The Sprinkler", and the ever classic "Deep Sea Diver".

Hermione's hair was sticking to her neck and face, the sweat dripping down her nose. Just when she thought she couldn't move any more, a slow song came on. Taking that as their clue to take a break, the girls made their way back to the table.

Once again the two guys they fancied caught her eye. Now her favorite was back. Ginny said something about getting a couple more drinks and she nodded in agreement. Not wanting to seem like a creeper, Hermione glanced down at her phone. During a break in the music she heard a very distinct laugh, one she could recognize anywhere. Looking up she saw Ginny standing next to the dark-haired guy, obviously amused. She watched as Ginny handed him a piece of paper, then made her way back over to their table.

With a smug looking smile on her face, Ginny downed half her drink in one swallow and grabbed Hermione by the arm. "I'm ready to go again. Don't make me go alone." She stuck out her bottom lip and Hermione knew she couldn't say no. No one could resist Ginny's pouty face.

The music picked up and soon the girls lost themselves again. This time they drew a crowd much faster than last time. Soon they were one of the only ones on the floor, though neither of them noticed. That is, until Hermione felt a tap on her shoulder.

She whirled around, expecting Ginny getting ready to ask her a silly question. Much to her surprise, the redhead she had been admiring from afar was standing behind her. A slow smile lit up his face, and Hermione couldn't help her returning grin.

"Hi," he said. "I was wondering if I could ask you something?"

"Yeah, sure." Hermione replied, somewhat breathlessly.

"I know you don't know me, and this might seem a bit strange and out there, but I've been watching you ever since we walked in. And when you looked at me from across the room, only thing I have wanted to do is kiss you." He paused, looking adorably vulnerable and shy. "I hoped that you would let me, just once." He finished in a rush.

Feeling a surge of courage, (no doubt aided by the alcohol in her system) Hermione said back, "Okay, but if you like it, you have to give me your phone number."

His answering grin was just the right mix of excitement, relief and trouble. He leaned down slowly, as if to give her a chance to stop it, then touched his lips to hers.

Their lips moved slightly awkwardly at first, not knowing what to expect. But soon they relaxed into each other. her hands rested on his hips, fingers through the belt loops on his jeans. She pulled him closer as his fingers tangled into her long curly hair. He growled low in his chest as her mouth opened to explore his. She was just starting to get light-headed when he pulled back.

His face was flushed, just like she knew hers was. She looked up at him and felt the beginnings of something wonderful. Suddenly it seemed like the volume was cranked back up and the music and cheers from the crowd crashed into her ears. He grinned at her, then started looking around. She was just about to ask what he was doing, when he reached out and pulled a marker out of the back pocket of a guy standing a couple feet away. He turned back to her and shrugged, laughing at the obliviousness of the other bar patron.

He reached for her hand, then turned her arm over. With the marker, he wrote his number along the inside, tickling her along the way. Under that, he wrote his name, Ron. Hermione smiled in triumph and Ron must have recognized it because he laughed out loud.

After gently brushing a stray curl out her face, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Call me soon, ok? I can't wait to hear from you. Its not every day a guy gets to kiss the prettiest girl in the bar." He smiled and walked toward the door, where his dark-haired friend was trying to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Hermione caught Ginny's eye and winked. Her friend winked back. What a night.


End file.
